


brontide

by liesmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, au ish???, kingly stuff, minecraft stuff, there's some making out in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>newly king, gavin visits ryan and brings a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	brontide

**Author's Note:**

> this was a part of a work i did with other drabbles but i actually only liked this one so. i'm reposting it by itself
> 
> brontide - _the low rumbling of distant thunder_

It doesn't rain much in his kingdom anymore.

Ryan stands in the courtyard, watching the fat grey clouds roll in. He swears he can hear thunder, or maybe it's his imagination.

"It's not."

Ryan tilts his head towards the voice, making a low rumble in his throat. Gavin drops down besides him, standing at Ryan's shoulder and watching the clouds. The silence lingers for a few moments as thunder claps again. Ryan grimaces; he has never liked the rain, let alone thunder.

"What's the reason for this visit?"

"Missed you," Gavin shrugs, playing with the satchels at his waist containing all he needs to cause his mayhem. Ryan knows he has no reason to lie, but he still feels everything's too wrong. The rain, the thunder, Gavin; it all feels orchestrated.

The silence lingers again and Ryan lids his eyes as the rain begins a slow, steady drop to the ground. Besides him, Gavin tries to shield his face with his hands, cupping them above his eyebrows.

"Why are we still outside?"

"It hasn't rained in years here."

"So, admire it from inside! Bloody hell, Ry..."

"I'm fine here," Ryan glances at Gavin, catches the creeper's gaze, and turns his head to lean over to kiss him soft and slow. Gavin's hands drop from his forehead, one cupping Ryan's cheek as the other catches in the heavy, draped cloak around Ryan's shoulders. The rain's pour increases, darkening the view around them, and Ryan wonders if Gavin brought the storm with him.

It doesn't matter anymore. Everything's changing. Ryan can settle with storms if it doesn't mean he gets left behind.

A hand snakes between their bodies and Ryan gropes at Gavin, a gloved palm rubbing steady between the others legs. Gavin tenses and then shudders, leaning into Ryan and rolling his hips slow. Ryan just licks into his mouth, explores the sharp little teeth that have always perplexed him, and sighs out soft. Beneath him, Gavin's still rolling his hips, whining into Ryan's mouth, and Ryan just pulls back from the kiss to look down at him.

Gavin looks up and it's quiet, the thunder and rain silenced around them. It dawns slow on Ryan that this whelp of a boy is his new king and he hides his face in Gavin's neck, pretending to bite at the skin, but really just muffling his laughter. It's too bizarre to think of Gavin like that, in such an authoritative role.

Gavin doesn't notice his laughing, too focuses on his own pleasure. Ryan remembers where his hand is and quickly loosens the leather strings on his bottoms, pushes his hand past the dark fabric and palms Gavin again, the leather of his glove against his bare skin and he swears Gavin mewls at him.

That's a nice sound.

Ryan aims to make it come more in the deafening rain, gloves wet with the rain water curling around Gavin and pumping him slow, teasing him, coaxing the sounds out of him. Gavin's easy; Ryan learned that as soon as the boy slinked through his rafters, dropped down, and introduced himself. He now realizes it's one of Gavin's strengths.

It makes him a little jealous.

He just focuses on pumping Gavin, hand picking up speed as his thumb traces circles around his head. It runs over Gavin's tip, spreads rain and precome, and Gavin is still mewling so soft against his ear. His hips are rolling into Ryan's pumps, thrusting into the warm, wet space of his hand, and Ryan squeezes him soft. Gavin gasps and shudders and Ryan just sighs against his shoulder. It's almost divine, just like this.

Ryan loosens his hand, lets Gavin thrust, fingers just gently rubbing at his shaft and thumbing his tip. Gavin works to get himself off, fingers dug into the wet fabric of Ryan's cloak, hips stuttering as he comes with a low, soft moan. Ryan pumps him soft, kissing over his rough jaw, and presses their foreheads together.

He realizes he's breathing just as heavy as Gavin.

They stay like that together until the thunder gets too close and Gavin is _worried_ he'll become super charged, like that can _happen_  to a human, so he pushes at Ryan until the older man yields and gently pulls Gavin into his castle. They walk, climbing stairs and shedding heavy clothing along the way until they reach Ryan's bedroom. The storm outsides makes the room even darker then usual and Gavin has to lead Ryan towards the bed, pulling him down onto it and kissing him eager.

Ryan just exhales into Gavin's mouth, kisses him back, and pulls him in close. His hips rock against Gavin's and makes the other shiver, and Ryan rolls them onto their side. Legs tangle and it pulls Gavin in even closer, Ryan's hips flush against his thigh. He rocks against Gavin's wet skin, pulling back from the kiss to bite down his jaw to the line of his neck. Above him Gavin groans, tilts his head for Ryan, bares his neck. Ryan takes the invite, sucks at the skin and digs his teeth into the others pulse.

That makes Gavin harden quicker against him and Ryan licks soft at the marks left, pulling back to look at Gavin. He's panting soft, a little flushed from his orgasm, and Ryan kisses him soft and quick.

"You know where everything is," Gavin just nods at the command, rolling onto his bum and sitting up to lean over and open the top of the dark wood of Ryan's nightstand, peering around inside before grabbing the lube. He tosses it behind him, presumably for Ryan, and closes the lid a little rougher then needed. He rolls back towards Ryan, flopping onto his side and giving him a grin.

"You want me to do it, or should you?"

"You're going to do it," Ryan presses the vial into Gavin's hand, head cocked, "You're going to fuck me"

The look on Gavin's face is priceless before it dissolves into eager puppy, teeth yanking the cork of the vial off as he lets the liquid spill over his fingers. Ryan just tries not to roll his eyes and chastise Gavin, but instead rolls onto his stomach and lifts his hips a bit. Behind him, Gavin makes a happy little noise, and smacks Ryan's bottom with his other hand. Ryan makes a low, displeased sound, but it hardly phases Gavin as he spreads him with his hand, the other pressing wet fingers against Ryan and rubbing.

Ryan shivers, lids his eyes, and noses against his arm as he feels the first finger work into him. It's not a foreign feeling but it's been a long time that he's let himself be vulnerable like this. Ryan ignores the feelings of danger run run run in his head and slowly rolls his hips back, letting Gavin know he's alright. Above him, Gavin hums and slowly works his second finger into him and immediately spreads them deep.

Ryan gasps in surprise, shuddering and squirming against his sheets. Gavin is a _tease_. He still rocks his hips back though, feeling the warmth coil in his stomach. Intimacy has been a concept Ryan's learned slowly and now it feels completely overwhelming, almost suffocating him in how _warm_ it made him feel. The thunder is even louder now and Ryan swears he can feel his castle shake, can feel it sway in the rain.

But Gavin's here.

Suddenly, Ryan feels _safe_. On all fours, legs spread, Gavin's fingers deep inside of him and thrusting, opening him up slow and easy, he feels safe. Gavin comes to him out of his own accord, with no motives or sneaky tactics, and Ryan's safe.

He can't tell anymore if it's his heart pounding so loud in his chest that's deafening or the incessant thunder above.

Gavin's working a third finger into him and Ryan gives a soft moan. Gavin hums louder above him, leans down to kiss over the bumps of Ryan's spine, hidden beneath the layers of muscles and fat. Ryan arches into the warm kisses, feeling a soft, content growl rumble through his body.

Ryan's at peace, hips rolling back against Gavin's fingers, almost riding them as his patience starts to wear thin. He's never had it in him to be a bottom, to let himself be teased open like this; that's work Ryan does, making sure the ones below _him_  squirm and whine and fuss. He lets it continue for another moment or two before he pushes himself up to his elbows, turning his head to look at Gavin over his shoulder.

"How much longer are you going to be doing this?"

"Well, I dunno. Until you stop being a grumpy old man?"

"I _want_ it."

Gavin doesn't hesitate after that, swallowing audibly and fumbling. His fingers withdraw, he wipes them on the sheets somewhere, much to Ryan's displeasure, and uses the rest of the liquid left in the vial to slick himself up. Ryan adjusts positions, rolling onto his back and then sitting up, moving to straddle Gavin. Beneath him Gavin squirmed, head cocked with a wide eyed look, and Ryan just gave him another soft little kiss.

He grasped Gavin, lining them up and taking a deep breath. Ryan sinks down slow, taking Gavin at his own pace, and in a few moments he's bottomed out, breathing slow. Beneath him, Gavin is still staring a little wide eyed like he can't believe Ryan is doing this and it makes Ryan feel completely smug.

Gavin was _too_ easy.

He lets himself adjust, rocks his hips slow, and then slowly begins to lift his hips and lower himself back down. It's an easy pace, one he knows will drive Gavin to the brink. Ryan can see it slowly working as he keeps his gaze steady with Gavin's, watches the way his cheeks flush and he wets his bottom lip, just slightly, and --

Ryan's heart is thundering louder then the storm and he leans down to kiss Gavin again, eyes closing. His hips pick up pace, rolling faster as he parts his lips under Gavin's tongue, lets him dominate the kiss. Gavin curls their tongues, sucks soft at them and begins rocking his hips up, meeting Ryan's pace with practiced ease. Ryan leans back on one hand, Gavin following him to not break the kiss, and starts grinding his hips down just right. Makes him shake, makes him moan into Gavin's mouth when the other hits his prostate.

It's overwhelming.

Ryan bounced his hips hard, feeling his stomach coil tighter. He'd been worked up since Gavin's earlier orgasm and the desire to get off is building. Gavin must know because a hand curls around Ryan and begins to pump him, thumb circling his head and smearing the precome there around it and then down, using it to help pump Ryan easier. Above him Ryan gasps and squirms, breaking the kiss for a moment before returning it open mouthed, hungry and needy. Gavin moved with him, biting at his bottom lip and thrusting harder into Ryan, moaning into his mouth.

It doesn't take much longer and Ryan's shuddering, coming with a soft growl against Gavin's mouth. Under him, Gavin pushes his hips up harder, quick little thrusts that push him over the edge. The kiss breaks and Ryan just pants against Gavin's mouth, eyes lid and watching the other beneath him. Gavin just gives Ryan a tired smile, flopping back and stretching out under him.

"That was... something, Ry."

"... Glad you enjoyed it," Ryan murmured soft, lifting off of Gavin and settling down besides him, moving to lay onto his side and propping an elbow up. Gavin just gives Ryan another sleepy smile and Ryan can't resist, leaning down to give Gavin a final soft, sleepy kiss.

Gavin curls into Ryan, eyes closed and face tucking into his chest. It takes him just a few moments to pass out and Ryan's left awake with his thoughts, looking out the large window facing his courtyard. The rain's stopped but the clouds still hang grey and heavy, almost threatening to downpour again.

The only thunder left is Ryan's own heart, still pounding away. He presses his face into Gavin's hair, curling around him and closing his eyes.

The rain, the thunder, Gavin. In the end, it was all just orchestrated.


End file.
